Cofagrigus
/ |dexgalar=329 |evofrom=Yamask |gen=Generation V |species=Coffin Pokémon |type=Ghost |metheight=1.7 m |imheight=5'07" |metweight=76.5 kg |imweight=168.7 lbs. |ability=Mummy |body=05 |egg1=Mineral |egg2=Amorphous |color=Yellow |male=50 |evo= }} Cofagrigus (Japanese: デスカーン Desukaan) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology .]] Since ancient legends, it is said that Cofagrigus could eat humans and convert their lifeless bodies into mummies. Its coffin mimics an elegant place to lure unsuspecting grave robbers then punish them. It also has the ability to form two pairs of arms that can hide as a defense. His true face is covered with pieces that slide out when Cofagrigus wakes. It has four arms so it can use two to stop his opponent and then attack with the other two. Cofagrigus and its pre-evolution were the companions of kings and pharaohs so it is not surprising to find them in pyramids or in ruins. The coffin of Cofagrigus is his armor, and made with good heat resistant ceramic. Physiology Cofagrigus is a gold-plated sarcophagus-like Pokémon with a blue trimmed headpiece. It has intimidating, slanted red eyes, and a malevolent grin with numerous sharp teeth. Four long, shadowy arms stretch out of the side of its body. The mask it held as a Yamask is now moved to the center of its forehead. Evolution Cofagrigus is the evolved form of Yamask as of level 34. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VIII= |-| Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Appearances Anime *Cofagrigus (BW066) PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond In PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, a Cofagrigus appears as the first boss character in the game. He is first seen outside of the first attraction, but when Pikachu beats it, one of the elemental monkeys informs Pikachu about Cofagrigus' cakes. Before Pikachu can deal with him, two large arms attempt to ensnare Pikachu, Piplup and Oshawott in their grasp. However, only Oshawott and Pikachu escape, as Piplup would suffer a most terrible fate. When Pikachu and Oshawott return, many Pokémon are under the influence of Cofagrigus' cakes and Pikachu and Oshawott challenge Cofagrigus' attraction again. This results in the duo succeeding in complete the challenge, and Cofagrigus attempting to subdue them. A boss battle begins, and Cofagrigus hovers over a large cake while his Yamask minions attack Pikachu and Oshawott. With his tower of cake decimated, Cofagrigus challenges the duo head on, only to lose. Shortly after the battle, the duo ring the bell and Cofagrigus and Gothita teleport away. After Darkrai is defeated, Cofagrigus is seen again getting sucked into a large void along with the rest of Wish Park. After Darkrai is revived along with Wish Park, Cofagrigus will be at his attraction, unlockable as a friend if you battle him. Trivia * Cofagrigus was among eight Pokémon revealed on the show Oha Suta on June 27, 2010. It was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. * Cofagrigus seems to prohibit thievery, as it punishes thieves for stealing by turning them into mummies. ** Due to what is said above, it proves that it enforces the "Curse of the Mummy". ** Oddly enough, Cofagrigus can learn Thief. * When hit by an attack it will withdraw its arms and close the mask on its face. * In addition to floating, Cofagrigus can move by crawling on all fours, or walking upright on its bottom two hands. * Yamask's mask appears on top of Cofafrigus' face. * Despite being based on the coffin, Cofagrigus is not a -type, or Rock type, nor able to learn any Ground or Rock type moves. And also despite the coffin's made out of metal, it is not a Steel type neither, nor able to learn any Steel type moves. * Despite having four arms, only two of them are available to use props in a Pokémon Musical. * Along with Froslass, Cofagrigus is one of the only Pokémon to be banned from Pokémon tournaments because of words contained in its name. Origin Cofagrigus is based off a haunted Egyptian sarcophagus and a mummy. Its ability to turn robbers into mummies is similar to "The Curse Of The Mummy" and grave robbers. Etymology Cofagrigus's English name seems to be derived from "sarcophagus" and "coffin". Gallery 563Cofagrigus BW anime.png 563Cofagrigus Dream.png 563Cofagrigus Pokémon HOME.png Cofagrigus-GO.png Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon